my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirai Kaisei
Dont delete my characters Quirk and Abilities Time Shift (タイムシフト Taimu Shifuto): Mirai Quirk is essentially a combination of her mother and father's Quirk, allowing her to manipulate space and time. Using her Quirk, Mirai is able to slow down the perception of everyone. At the same time, Mirai is surrounded by a temporal bubble, shielding her from the slowed down time while also protecting her from any harm until time continues as per normal. She is even capable of moving bullets and other generally fast or heavy objects as if they're nothing. Anyone that can pick up on her movements will generally only see a blur, with only other temporal Quirks being able to actually match her movements. However, Mirai can only activate her Quirk for, to her, five seconds at a time, before needing to recharge her Quirk for at least ten, assuming she uses the maximum amount of time in one instance. meaning that she must make the best of her time before her opposition can attack her, while also needing to carefully choose when she activates her Quirk. Also, temperature is still in effect while Mirai's Quirk is active, meaning that she can't attack something shrouded in heat or burning cold, such as if Shoto Todoroki were to use his Quirk against her. '''Keen Intellect: '''Mirai is rather intelligent, using her smarts in conjunction with her Quirk in order to fight as efficiently as possible. She was not only able to get into U.A. High, passing the written exam with a perfect score, but also graduated from the prestigious school as one of the top three students in her class. While quite as capable of thinking on her feet as her brothers, and she can be flustered, given enough time she make victory out of almost any situation. Equipment '''Mini Rockets: '''Mirai's primary weapon in combat are multiple small rockets that she can attach to objects to cause them to fly away at high speeds. While only the size of a small disk, they still have a lot of power, even being capable of moving a large boulder with only two or three rockets. These were designed by U.A.'s Support Course her 1st year at the school, and upgraded slowly over time. '''Bolas: '''Mirai also carries weighted bolas for capturing villains. When wrapped around her opponent's arms or legs, her targets will often find difficulty moving, and will be unable to escape unless they have sufficient strength. They are made of a metallic fabric, making them incredibly sturdy and heavily resistant to heat or cold. They have a tensile strength much greater than average rope, so even certain strength-based Quirks are incapable of breaking them. She only has a three bolas, as the material is very hard to synthesize. '''Shock Cannon: '''Mirai also carries a collapsable rifle which is capable of firing electrified disks. The disks, which use electromagnetism to float over her targets, creates an electric field of energy around her targets which can heavily injure an individual if they attempt to touch the cage. Mirai requires at least five disks to completely trap a target and can only carry up to twenty disks at a time. Each disk has a charge that works for approximately an hour, and require a recharge when out of energy. '''Metal Beads: '''Mirai's final weapon is simply a normal bag of metal beads. hey are used to create traps by placing them all over the floor for her opponents to slip on. As they are metal, they are harder to break than average. This is mostly meant as a distraction, and is what she normally opens battles with. '''Earpiece and Timer: '''As a part of her Hero Costume, she wears an earpiece, hidden by her hair, connected to a timer via bluetooth, that counts down how much longer her Quirk will be active. Only she is capable of hearing the timer, unless someone were to tap into her timer's bluetooth, which would be highly unlikely and almost useless to them. Relationships Zenji Kaisei Zenji is Mirai's younger brother. Mirai and Zenji have been very loving and kind to each, ever since Zenji's birth. As children the two would often play with each other, and still attempt to spend time with one another when they're not both busy. It was Mirai that truly inspired Zenji to apply to U.A. to be a Hero, and was the one that motivated him to continue trying even after failing the entrance exam. She was the most proud after Zenji was moved into the Hero Course. In the present day, when Mirai is feeling anxious or sad, Zenji gets angry that he can't do anything about it, and wants to physically harm the people that hurt her emotionally. He considers her to be his favorite person in the world. Yuso Kaisei Yuso is Mirai's father. Yuso is often the one that has to, or attempts to, help Mirai with her anxiety, but is sometimes unable to and gives up or gets severely angered. However, he still loves and cares for her deeply. As her family members are the only ones she knows cares for her, he finds it important for her to stay home, and as such, had her join his Hero Agency as a sidekick after she graduated from U.A. Yameru Kaisei Yameru is Mirai's mother. While she shows great love towards her only daughter, she finds it difficult to approach her when she's in a bad mood. She does her best to be kind to her, but her outbursts often make this difficult. However, Yameru still does her best to show her daughter affection, such as washing and braiding her normally unmanageable hair. Trivia Mirai likes films and home-cooked meals. Mirai dislikes things that make her anxious (which is almost everything). Mirai is based off of Black Dwarf Star's older sister. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Quirk User Category:Emitter Quirk User